Defining Moments
by thatsfunkiii22
Summary: Some moments in your life bring you happiness, others bring grief. Then, there are those terrifying moments that change your life forever; they turn your life upside down, change your view of the world and never leave you as the same person you once were
1. Chapter 1

_Defining Moments_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the High School Musical franchise, all I own is this plot and the characters I have created.**

There are moments in your life that bring you happiness, others that bring you sadness. And then there are those terrifying moments that change your life forever; you know the ones that turn your life upside down, change your view of the world and never leave you as the same person you once were.

My first life-changing moment happened when I was fifteen years old…

_I laughed as I walked home with my two best friends, Taylor McKessie and Sharpay Evans. We have known each other our whole lives, our parents were all friends. "You didn't!" I exclaimed, "You are so bad, Shar." I said. We are talking about boys, typical behaviour for teenage girls. _

_Sharpay was the biggest girly-girl I had ever met; she loves all things pink, never leaves her room without make-up on, loves fashion and has a panic attack whenever her phone isn't within a two meter radius of herself._

_Sharpay giggled then shrugged in mock innocence, "What? The janitor's closet is a perfectly acceptable place to make out in." she said. Oh, right, she is also a little bit of a slut, and the fun one of our little group._

_We all cracked up laughing._

"_Well" said Taylor, "Details woman, details." Taylor is smart, like me. She is a self-declared 'nerd' and doesn't care about what people think of her. She is that girl in those movies, you know the one that is really confident in her abilities and even though she isn't 'popular', manages to 'get the guy'. Her boyfriend's name is Chad Danforth, the most popular guy in school and a best friend of mine, honestly the boy is like a brother; they have been going out for about four months now. Her life is perfect. Sometimes I feel as if I am just the sidekick while she is the main character. _

_That is fine with me though, I have never been comfortable with too much attention anyways. I am happy in the shadows. I haven't even kissed a boy, don't get me wrong, I'm no prude; I just want my first kiss to be with somebody special. _

_Sharpay laughed, "Oh, like you don't know what it is like."_

_Taylor rolled her eyes, "Fine, I was just asking for 'virgin lips' here anyways."_

"_Hey!" I said in offence. They laughed at me._

"_It's not like we're lying, G." Sharpay said._

"_Plus, you know I admire you for waiting for the perfect guy." Taylor said and smiled at me in support._

"_Oh, you know what; Calvin Phillips has a huge crush on you G. Maybe he can be your 'prince charming' or whatever." Sharpay said, "He's a really good kisser too, I can tell him to ask you out."_

_I laughed, "Thanks, but no thanks S. Calvin Phillips isn't the one for me, but I will find him, one day. Not all of us are as lucky as Miss I-found-my-one-true-love-at fifteen." I gave Taylor a pointed look and she grinned. We got to my house, "Ok guys, I will see you tomorrow." They nodded and we said our goodbyes._

_A smile played on my face as I walked through my front door. My life was just as it should be, and I couldn't be happier. I heard my name called out and made my way to the living room. My sister, her husband of a month, two police men and three men in suits were all sitting there. "What's going on?" I asked, confused. My sister looked frozen; she was just sitting there staring at the floor. Adam, her husband, had red rims around his eyes and looked as if he had been crying. He looked at me, an expression that I couldn't pick out on his face._

"_Sit down, Gabriella." He said._

_I did as I was told. I noticed the absence of my parents. "Where are mum and dad?" I asked and as soon as I did, I wished I could take it back. My sister finally looked up at me and I could see the stream of tears running down her face. Ok, seriously, what the hell is going on? "Rachel?" I asked, afraid of the answer._

_My sister shook her head a started to sob, leaning on Adam as he comforted her. I looked at the police officers, "Tell me." I said, but in my heart I already knew the answer._

_One of the officers looked at me, a sympathetic expression on his face, "I am so sorry." He took in a deep breath, "Your parents were in a car accident at 1:32pm today. It was fatal on impact. I am so sorry for you loss." He explained._

And with those words, my life as I knew it crashed down around me.

That night I literally cried until I collapsed from exhaustion. And then I never cried again. Nothing ever seemed worthy of my tears in comparison to that moment.

I changed that day. No longer was my life one of childish innocence. I no longer believed in 'happily ever afters', or 'forever'. People aren't indestructible, they are born and they die; simple as that. Nobody will be there for you forever. I learned that the hard way.

Everything was turned upside down. My sister and Adam became my legal guardians and they moved into my house. I also went from being 'that girl who hangs out with Taylor and Sharpay' to 'that girl whose parents died' to the 'it girl'. I transformed myself into the most popular girl in school; I took Taylors place. I became a bit of a tease and a flirt. Every guy wanted to be with me, and I was flattered by the attention; but I didn't believe in 'prince charming' anymore. That was until I started getting the attention of an older, married man.

This brings me to my second life-altering moment; I was seventeen years old…

_I giggled as he flipped me onto my back and began kissing my neck. We were on his boat, and it was late. I felt his nakedness on mine, and I loved it. I love him. He looked into my eyes and smiled, he then proceeded to kiss my nose. I looked lovingly at him._

_He stroked my face as he talked, "You mean everything to me, Gabriella." He said, "I love you."_

"_I love you too" I returned._

"_You are so beautiful; I have never seen anybody as beautiful as you." He said and I blushed. "I can't wait till you graduate and we can be together in public."_

_I nodded. I am graduating a year early because I skipped a grade. It is really very convenient, considering my current romantic situation. It felt good to have a man in my life; not a boy, a man. And we loved each other. He was even going to leave his wife for me._

"_Me too" I said. We began kissing and I felt him on my thigh, I spread open my legs wider and he entered me for the third time that night. This whole thing began three months ago and he took my virginity just over a month ago. I am so happy it was with him. He made me believe in 'fairy tales' and 'happily ever afters' again. He understood me. He was the love of my life._

"_Oh, come on G!" Sharpay said to me three days later, "Just tell me who it is."_

_I shook my head, "No. Not yet. Soon, I promise." I smiled. Life was good. We were going to the mall so I could buy some sexy new lingerie for Richard; not that they knew who it was for. They couldn't, at least not yet. Not until I graduated._

_We walked outside the school and I was met by none other than Richard's wife. She looked angry, yet calm as she walked up to me. "We need to talk, Miss Montez." She said. And something in me knew that she had found out. The jig was up and she was about to get her heart broken, I felt a bit sorry for her to be honest._

_I nodded, "Shar, can we do this later?" I asked._

_Sharpay shrugged, "Ok, call me." _

_I agreed and she left. I looked at his wife. "What do you want?" I asked._

_She looked at me superiority, "Let's go somewhere more private" she suggested, though it sounded more like a command. Twenty minutes later found us on Richards boat, her boat too I guess. We were sitting down on the couches. "I am sure you know this boat _very_ well by now" she finally spoke._

_I didn't see the point in lying. She knew. "Yes" I answered "Better than you." I know it was a low blow, but I was protective of my relationship._

_She laughed. "Oh honey, you really think you are the first one he has brought onto this boat, professed his love for and then proceeded to take your virginity?" She scoffed, "Please."_

_I refused to believe it. He loved me, he had to…right? Why would Richard just string me along? I mean more to him than that. "You're lying." I said._

_She looked me dead in the eye, "Let me guess; he said he loved you, and that he has 'never seen anybody as beautiful as you' and that he was going to leave me for you." She shook her head, "You aren't special. You are merely one of many. Unlike you, he will never leave me; his image is too important to him. And I won't leave him because his money is too important to me. It's a win-win situation. And now, he is done with you and I have to 'get rid of the trash' as he put it." She paused, "So, you stay away from both him and I and you never breathe a word of this to anyone; and I won't crush you like a bug. Got it?" She questioned._

_I shook my head, "I don't believe you." I said. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't._

_An evil smirk appeared on her face, "We thought you would say that."_

"_What?" I asked, just as I did, Richard walked into the room. His expression was one of coldness, boredom and indifference. In that moment, I knew what she said had been true._

_I stood, marched over to him and slapped him with every ounce of strength I possessed before leaving._

I was broken. I had given this man _everything_ and he spat in my face.

A few days later, I broke down and told Adam and Rachel everything; how Richard took advantage of me and how his wife threatened me. To say Adam was pissed is an understatement. He stormed over there and demanded that they leave town or he would expose them. Adam is a brilliant lawyer and what he said obviously worked.

Richard and his wife weren't about to just up and leave without causing some problems for me.

At the annual Annapolis Ball they decided to take their revenge. I had just been crowned 'Miss Annapolis' for the third time, Richard got up onto the stage in the middle of my 'thank you' speech. He announced to everyone there that he was leaving and the reason he was leaving because I had seduced him and caused a crack in his marriage. He made himself out to be the victim and made me sound like the villain that shattered his marriage. He said that even though he had done nothing wrong, he was leaving because he was the 'bigger person' and I had 'tarnished his good name'.

Everybody felt sorry for him and believed every lie that came out of his mouth. He left a hero and I was from then on known as the evil slut who ruined his life.

That wasn't even the worst part though; it was the fact that for a while there, even I believed him. I thought it was my fault and the guilt consumed me. Looking back now I know it wasn't; I was a vulnerable, impressionable seventeen year old who he took advantage of.

I didn't realise that then though, and I regret my actions in the aftermath. My friends tried to help me but instead of dealing with my issues, instead of defending myself; I ran. I couldn't handle the look of contempt that I received every time I left the house. I wanted out.

And when I got offered a scholarship to Georgetown University I accepted it eagerly. I hardly even said goodbye to my friends and made no effort to keep in touch; that is my biggest regret.

And now, six years later, here I am, twenty-three years old and in the reverberations of my third life-altering moment…

It all started with a phone call.

**A/N: Ok, so this is my first attempt at a story with chapters. I don't plan on it being too long, it has just been on my mind for a while and I wanted to give it a shot.**

**I am all for constructive criticism, so please feel free to tell me how I should fix my writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Defining Moments_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the High School Musical franchise, all I own is this plot and the characters I have created.**

"I don't know, Rach" I said into my cell phone as I entered my apartment.

"Oh, come on. When was the last time you were home? We miss you and the girls are always asking about you." My sister stated.

I sighed. She wants me to go 'home' for a holiday. "It just isn't that simple" I said, "I have commitments at work, it's not like I can just drop everything and leave."

She paused to think for a moment, "But they owe you some days off; you've never even taken sick leave." She spoke.

I am a curator at the Smithsonian. I absolutely love my job. It has been my dream to work there since I was seven and my mother took me to see it on a mother-daughter day. She had always supported me.

"You know I'm not going to take no for an answer." She said sternly.

A sigh escaped my mouth; unfortunately I did know that. "Fine" I spoke after a moment.

"Yay!" she squealed.

"You're late" I heard about two weeks later as I walked through the door of my sister's house… in Annapolis – that's right.

"I know, I know. Sorry." I said. "Hi Rachel" I smiled and hugged her.

"I missed you Sis" she said.

"Me too" I returned.

"Adam!" she yelled out. A few seconds later, I heard footsteps and then saw my brother-in-law enter the room.

"Gabby!" he exclaimed, he then proceeded to wrap his arms around me and spin me around.

I couldn't hold back the giggle that erupted from my mouth. "Hey Ads" I said, traces of laughter still evident in my tone. "Miss me much?" I asked playfully.

"Always" he responded in the same tone, "especially when you get here over half an hour late."

I rolled my eyes, "Sorry. There was traffic. I hope the girls weren't too disappointed."

"I am sure you can find a way to make it up to them." Rachel responded.

I nodded. "I can take them out tomorrow, maybe to Sandy Point? Get them out of your hair for the day, give you two some alone time." I smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Adam nodded eagerly. "Done deal"

Rachel and I laughed at him, "It would be nice" she said.

"It's the plan then" I smiled.

The next morning I woke to the smell of something yummy being cooked downstairs. I walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen. I was instantly bombarded.

"Aunty Gabby!" My nieces yelled simultaneously. Ouch. They then proceeded to run to me and hug me. Awww, how cute can they get?

"Hey Emily, Caitlyn; whatcha doing?" I asked.

"Well" Rachel spoke sternly, "They are supposed to be having their breakfast. Come on girls. Quick sticks." She pointed to the table where Adam was sitting and they obeyed by walking back to the table and reclaiming their seats.

I giggled, "You are such a mum, Sis."

"Maybe it's because I am a mum, now sit down and have your breakfast" Rachel said then proceeded point at the table.

I feigned fear then sat down at the table, laughing as I did so. Waffles, I was right – yummy. I served myself then started eating. "Hey Ads"

"Yo" he responded and did a lame action with his arms.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, never do that again"

"But I am cool; I'm hip" he said.

"Yeah…no." I shook my head "You really aren't, sorry to break it to you." I said with a smirk on my lips. He poked his tongue out at me. "Seriously? What are you, five?" I asked incredulously. "That is the best you can do?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I'm five!" Caitlyn said enthusiastically.

Adam smiled at her, "I know; you are such a big girl."

"And me?" Emily asked.

Adam let out a little chuckle, "You too sweetie."

"Daddy" Caitlyn asked, "Can we play makeover?"

Rachel spoke up, "Not now, Aunty Gabby is taking you to the beach!" They squealed in excitement, again, ouch! Break my ear drums why don't you?

"Aunty Gabby" I heard Emily say a few hours later.

I was lying on my back on my towel, tanning. I opened one eye saw them both standing near my head, looking down at me. "Yes?" I inquired.

"We're hungry" Caitlyn said.

"Oh" I sat up, "OK, so what do you want to eat? Want to go to the diner and get some hot chips and ice-cream?" I asked.

They both agreed and we made our way to the diner. As we entered, I saw a really hot guy looking at me. He had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

I was paying for the food when I heard somebody say my name. I handed the girls their food and turned around. I was not expecting to see Taylor McKessie standing there, smiling at me. "Taylor" I said in shock.

"It is you!" she hugged me. "How are you? It's been what? Six years. Wow." She shook her head.

"I know, too long." And I meant what I said. "I missed you."

She smiled, "I missed you too." She cleared her throat, "So, what brings you to town?" She asked.

"Well" I started, "I am taking a holiday and visiting Rachel, Adam and the kids." I smiled.

"That's nice" she said.

"Yeah…" And then there was an awkward silence.

"Hello Miss McKessie" Emily said, finally noticing her.

Taylor smiled, "Hello Emily how is your reading going?" She asked.

"Good." Emily shrugged.

"Great" Taylor smiled and then looked back at me, "Oh, I'm her teacher."

I nodded, "Yeah, I know, Rach told me. That is really great Taylor" I smiled.

"Thanks, what about you?" She inquired.

"I am a curator at the Smithsonian." I answered.

"Oh my gosh, that's amazing!" she said with a smile, and I could tell that she was genuinely happy for me.

I smiled, "You will have to bring the kids for a field trip." I said.

"That is actually a really great idea; I may take you up on that." She said excitedly.

"Just tell me the date." I paused for a few moments, "So, how is everyone?" I asked.

She nodded, "Everyone is doing great. Sharpay is finally together with Zeke, they are actually really serious. And Chad and I are engaged." She said and held up her left hand that proudly featured a beautiful sparkling ring. "Oh, and Ryan is currently dating a really great guy. Everyone is happy."

I took in all the information, "Wow, just…Wow. I am so happy for you all." I said. And I was, but there was this feeling in the pit of my stomach…guilt, or sadness, I don't know. I had missed out on so much; I never got to see who my friends turned out to be. I wasn't there for them and I hated it. "You must be so excited, when is the big day?" I asked.

"November 19th, and I really am so excited" She answered. "It is in five months and everything is so hectic."

"I can imagine. But knowing you, I bet you totally love every moment of it." I smiled.

She laughed, "You're right."

I was going to say something else, but the girls stated to complain about something. I sighed, typical. "Well, I have to go, but we absolutely _have_ to catch up" I said.

"Well, how about tomorrow night?" She asked, "The whole gang is meeting at my place."

OK, I was not expecting that one. "I…I wouldn't want to intrude…" I said, still in shock.

"Don't be ridiculous" She said, "Of course you wouldn't be intruding. They'll all be so happy to see you."

Really? "Ummm, OK then. I would love to. Thanks Taylor." I said, almost certain that surprise was evident in my voice.

She smiled, "My pleasure. Rachel knows my address, be there at eight."

I nodded and we said our goodbyes before my nieces practically dragged me out of the Diner and back to the beach. As I lay in the sun, I couldn't help but feel that maybe it wasn't too late to rebuild the bridges I burned all those years ago.

Frustrated didn't even begin to describe my mood as I paced my sister's living room several hours later, my phone glued to my ear as my team at the Smithsonian told me about their screw-up. I mean, the instructions I left were simple enough for a monkey to follow; obviously too difficult for my team of 'trained professionals' to handle. Maybe I'll go find some monkeys to hire…

I heard the doorbell ring and walked over to the front door, opening it and not paying much attention to the person on the other side of it. "Adam! Someone's at the door!" I yelled.

"I clearly asked for the walls to be painted in daffodil tones, not dandelion ones!" I said into my phone.

Adam walked into the entrance "Ah, Troy there you are." He greeted the person at the door.

"What do you mean 'so what'?" I exclaimed into my phone, "The entire atmosphere is now ruined!" I began my walk upstairs, "And just because you can't read!"

Adam chuckled, "Don't mind her, some crisis at work. Come on in."

"OK, I'm off" I said, gathering my bag and my keys the next evening. I was on my way to Taylor's house to finally see everyone again. I was nervous.

"Have fun" Rachel said.

"I'll try. Remember, most of these people aren't my biggest fans." I said.

Rachel smiled, "It'll be fine" she reassured me.

I nodded, "Here's hoping."

Ten minutes later found me walking up the path to Taylor's house. It was a really cute cottage-style house, very 'Taylor'. I knocked on the door and didn't have to wait long for it to open.

"Gabriella!" Taylor exclaimed, "I am so glad you could make it." She said as she hugged me.

I couldn't help but smile. "Me too, thanks for the invite."

"Gabriella!" I heard and then felt the force of Sharpay's body colliding with mine in a hug. She then began her never ceasing line of questioning, "How are you? How have you been? When did you get to town? How long are you going to be here for? What's new with you?"

I blinked, her words flying over my head.

"Give the girl some time to adjust before you begin your interrogation Shar" Taylor said with humour in her tone.

Sharpay giggled, "Sorry G, I just missed you is all. It's been too long."

I smiled as I nodded, "I missed you too, all of you. Oh, and I hear you and Zeke are pretty steady, congrats."

Sharpay smiled proudly and nodded, "Yup, for two years and three months now." She said.

"I am honestly so happy for you Shar, you too Tay. I still can't believe you're getting married." I said.

"What about you, any guys?" Taylor asked.

I shook my head, "Nope, just me. There were some prospects, but nothing worked out."

"Oh well, maybe you'll find someone here…" Sharpay spoke.

We all laughed, "Maybe" I said with prominent sarcasm.

I have great friends, I really do. It's probably the only thing I did right in my adolescence. It was as if nothing had changed. They took me back with open arms and we all talked for a long time about our lives. There was no anger, resentment or hatred. Everything was at it should be and I will never let them go again, no matter what.

I was getting a can of coke out of Taylor and Chad's fridge (they lived together) when Chad walked in.

"Gabster!" He said cheerfully.

"Chadster" I laughed in return and then hugged him.

"It's so great to have you back" he smiled, "You'll have to come visit more often now."

"I will, don't you worry. I think you'll get sick of me." I smiled.

It was only then that I noticed the man standing next to him; he seemed really familiar for some reason. He had the most amazing blue eyes I had ever seen, light brown hair, a killer smile and a body worthy of worship. He was hot.

Chad laughed, "Oh, wow, how rude of me; Troy this is Gabriella, Gabs this is Troy – my best friend."

Troy grinned and shook my hand, "Hi." He said.

I smiled back, "Hi" I paused for a moment, "I'm sorry, but have I seen you before?" I asked.

"I- -", he began.

"You were at my sister's house last night talking to Adam!" I cut him off, suddenly remembering.

He nodded, "That would be me, yes."

I smiled, "I am really sorry that I was so rude, I had a work catastrophe." I said.

He tried to hold back a laugh, but failed "The wrong shade of yellow?"

"I know; it'll ruin the whole atmosphere. Don't worry though, I fixed it." I responded in all seriousness.

Troy burst out laughing, "Sorry, but I don't see the issue… yellow is yellow."

"What do you do Troy?" I asked him.

"I'm an architect" he responded.

"OK, so if I were to say an arch was the same thing as a dome, what would you say?" I asked.

"I would point out that you were mistaken" He said.

"Which is exactly what I am doing; yellow is never just yellow, do you have any idea how many shades of yellow there are?" I asked rhetorically, "Forty-four, which means I painstakingly, went through every single shade comparing and contrasting each one with the theme just so that I could find the perfect shade. And what happens? They screw it up!"

I looked at his face and could tell he was taken aback, and even a little bit impressed.

"My apologies, I was wrong." He said with a smile on his face. "I won't make that mistake again, especially in your presence."

I smiled, "Good, nice to meet you Troy."

He grinned, "Likewise Gabriella." He said.

**A/N: Hey all, so, I admit that I have been super lazy in updating. I've had it written for a long time but I kept forgetting to update and life got in the way and yeah… I don't really have an excuse. Also, I can't make any promises as to how frequently I will update this story, my writing comes in bursts. I have to be in the mood, so sorry about that.**

**Feel free to criticise constructively. Overall, I'm not too thrilled with this chapter, but oh well… hope it wasn't too bad.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Defining Moments_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the High School Musical franchise, all I own is this plot and the characters I have created.**

I walked into my sister's kitchen several days later, "Hey Sis" I greeted her as I gave her a side hug.

"Hey" she smiled, "What's your plan for today?" she asked me.

"I'm going to go into town for a bit, do some shopping or something." I replied as hoisted myself to sit on the counter. "What about you?" I asked.

"I am going to the club; we're planning the Miss Annapolis pageant. And Adam has the day off; he's taking the girls on the yacht for some father-daughter bonding time." She said. They are really wealthy; Adam is a partner at his law firm and Rachel runs my parent's business. Plus, when my parents died their estate was split between Rachel and me. So I have money too, and stakes in the company.

"That's cute" I said with a smile.

She smiled softly, "Yeah"

A few hours later, I was strolling around town sipping on my slushy and window shopping. I saw a bag I really like in the window of a shop, and my focus was diverted to it; it was then that I felt my body collide into someone else's. "Oof!" the ungraceful noise escaped my mouth. I quickly composed myself, "I am so sorry" I said, then looked up to see a familiar face smirking down at me; the bag completely forgotten.

"Oh no, it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Troy said.

I smiled, "Hi Troy"

He grinned, "Hey Gabriella"

"Please" I started, "Call me Gabby, or Gabs or whatever."

He nodded, "OK, what about… Brie?" He asked.

"Hmmm…" I said, "No one's ever called me that before, I like it." I really do like it.

He nodded, "Good" he cleared his throat "So, what are you up to today Brie?" He asked.

I smiled, "Oh, my day has been so hectic" I joked. "Shopping takes a lot out of you, you know." I giggled, "What about you?" I asked.

"Well, my day hasn't been even as close to busy as yours." He smiled, "I had a meeting."

"Oh, fun." I said, sarcasm lacing my voice, and then laughed.

He chuckled, "Exactly"

"Well, how do you feel about joining me for lunch?" I asked "I'm starving"

He grinned, "I would love to." I couldn't help but notice his infectious, stunning, bright smile; I melted a bit inside – not that I would ever admit to it.

"So," he said nearly half an hour later "You're the infamous Gabriella Montez"

"I guess so" I said with a smile.

"You left town just as I moved here" he stated.

"That would explain why I didn't know you." I responded.

He chuckled, "Yeah. So, I hear you're a curator at the Smithsonian."

I raised an eyebrow, "OK Sherlock, since you apparently know everything there is to know about me; why don't you tell me about you?" I asked with a smirk.

He shrugged, "Sure, what do you want to know?" he questioned.

I thought for a moment, "Hmmm… What's your social security number?" I asked in a joking tone.

He looked shocked and a bit unsure, crinkling his eyebrows, "Ummm…"

A giggle escaped my lips, "I'm kidding!"

He let out a sigh of relief and a low chuckle, "Well, that's a relief."

I smiled, "So, I know three things about you; you're friends with my friends, you're an architect and you are disrespectful to colours."

He let out a laugh.

"What's your full name?" I asked.

"Troy Alexander Bolton" he answered.

"Troy Alexander Bolton, I like it." I smiled softly.

"Thank you" he said, but it was in a questioning way.

"Where did you go to university?" I asked him.

"Georgetown" he responded.

"Oh my gosh! Me too, how random." I said taking a sip of my drink.

"Yeah, I wonder how we never bumped into each other." He questioned.

I shrugged, "You know, we probably did; we just don't remember because it's not like we were looking for each other or anything."

He shook his head, "No, I would remember seeing a girl like you." He grinned flirtatiously, leaning in slightly.

I smiled, "Are you flirting with me Mr Bolton?" My smile evolved into a smirk as I too leaned in closer.

"Why? Is it working?" He asked with his sexy smile, leaning closer.

I shrugged, a grin on my face "Maybe" I pulled away, leaning against the backrest on my chair.

A bit over an hour later we were standing in front of the restaurant. "Well, thanks for joining me for lunch. I had a great time. And thanks for paying; you didn't have to do that. Here I was thinking chivalry was dead." I said with a smile.

He chuckled "Not quite yet."

"Good, well I have to get going." we hugged, "Thanks again Troy."

"We'll have to do it again some time." He said.

"Bye" I said as I began walking away.

"Bye!" he called after me.

"You better be careful with that one Troy" I heard an older lady said to him just before I was out of earshot, "She's trouble"

"So, Mrs Byrnes informed me that you were on a date with Troy Bolton yesterday." Rachel said to me during our breakfast the next morning. Adam was at work and the girls were at their friends place.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "Oh my goodness, why am I not surprised she would start a rumour like that?" I asked rhetorically. "We bumped into each other, and decided to get lunch. There was no 'date', I promise. You know how rumours and gossip spread around this town like wildfire."

She nodded "Exactly, that's why you have to be so careful; especially with Troy Bolton."

I rolled my eyes "And why is that?" I asked.

She sighed "Because Gabriella, you had quite the reputation when you were younger. People still see you as that girl."

"Just the old prudes!" I exclaimed defensively.

Rachel gave me a look, "Gabby"

I huffed "OK, I get it; I'll be careful. I can't afford yet another scandal right?" I said followed by a tight smile.

She giggled, "That would be nice"

I rolled my eyes again "So, what's so special about Troy Bolton anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Everyone here loves him, he's the town sweetheart… and his mother is the mayor. And his dad is one of Adam's partners in the firm." She responded.

"Oh, got it. Don't worry; I'm only here for another week and a half anyway. What's the worst that can happen?" I said with a small shrug.

Rachel gave me a pointed look.

I giggled, "Oh that only happened once! I was on holidays in Hawaii, can you blame me?" I questioned, "And like you can talk; you were worse than me." I stated pointing an accusing finger in her direction.

She laughed "Guilty, but I was settled down and married by the time I was your age." She said.

"Yeah, because Adam is like perfect for you. I haven't met my 'the one' yet; to be honest I'm not sure if I ever will." I said.

She smiled "You will."

"Tay, are… are you sure?" I asked two days later. We are having lunch at our favourite restaurant.

She nodded eagerly "Absolutely, it would mean so much to Chad and I, plus I've always wanted you to be one of my bridesmaids. Remember when we were kids? We'd always talk about it, then act it out." she said with a laugh.

I smiled, touched. "Well then it would be an honour. Thank you Tay."

She smiled "Fantastic!" she took a sip of her ice tea, "Now, down to business, I hear you and Troy went on a date." She smirked and raised an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes, "Got to love the rumour mill" I couldn't help but laugh, "We bumped into each other and decided to go get lunch. No big deal; and definitely no date."

"I thought as much" she said. "I just found it funny."

I poked my tongue out at her and we laughed. Things are completely back to normal and I love it.

"Excuse me, but you're Gabriella Montez right?" A young girl asked me a couple of hours later as I was browsing around my favourite second-hand bookstore.

I turned to face her; she couldn't be any older than seventeen. She had long curly brown hair, green eyes and she was about the same height as me. "Yeah, that would be me. Can I help you?" I asked politely.

She nodded nervously, "My name is Jenna Cartwright" she said.

I smiled reassuringly "Hi"

She took a deep breath "Ok, so, I'm just going to come right out and say it."

I couldn't help but let a little giggle escape my mouth, "That would be helpful."

She nodded "I'm in the Miss Annapolis Pageant and my mortal enemy has Melanie Benson as a mentor. I thought I was screwed because Melanie has won twice, I thought I wouldn't have a chance. Then you came back to town." She took a breath "And you are the only person ever to win the title three times in a row. You always used to beat her. So what I'm asking for is your help, would you be my mentor?"

She seemed so nervous and hopeful, I felt bad that I had to reject her. "Look I'm honoured, I really am; but I don't want to stir up any trouble. Challenging Melanie would get a lot of attention and I'm trying to lay low on the social radar." I said.

She shrugged, "I think you kind of blew that when you went on a date with Troy Bolton."

I took a deep breath "It wasn't a date. And the point is that lots of people in this town don't have the nicest view of me and I don't want to risk worsening that. So I'm sorry, but I can't help you. Good luck though."

Her face held a sad expression, "Ummm, yeah, OK. Thanks anyway." She left.

I watched her leave and walked over to the window only to see her face-to-face with none other than Melanie Benson and who I assume to be her mentee. I heard their conversation.

"Yeah, you are so going down. You'd need a miracle to even have a chance of winning at this point." Melanie said in a cruel tone and then laughed with the girl next to her.

That crossed the line and made up my mind for me. I walked outside, "Thanks for waiting for me Jenna." I looked at Melanie and gave her an artificial smile. "Oh, hi Melanie… girl I don't know." I said acknowledging them, "Long-time, no see right?"

Melanie had shock written all over her features. "Aha…" she voiced.

"So you know Jenna, my mentee?" I asked knowing it would get a reaction out of her.

"What?" Melanie asked in a low, annoyed tone.

Jenna looked at me thankfully, "Yeah, I'm helping her win the pageant." I said "I did win three times, remember?" I asked "Plus, I recently heard that she 'needed a miracle'" I narrowed my eyes at her in a glare, "Consider me her fairy godmother. Good luck, you're going to need it."

She glared at me, "You have a lot of nerve showing your face here again. After what happened last time you're either really brave or extremely stupid. The latter gets my vote."

"That was six years ago" I said "I doubt that many people will still care." I don't know if I believe that or not myself, but I needed to put on a strong front.

"You see, that's where you're wrong." She said, trying to be intimidating "People still remember, they still care and it will _never_ be forgotten."

"Then unlike _you_ neither will I." I said firmly.

Melanie pursed her lips in defeat, "This isn't over Montez." She said.

I smiled, "Bring it; you know that next to me you will never be better than second best."

Melanie gave me one last final glare before dragging her mentee away in anger.

I heard the girl ask "Was that Gabriella Montez?"

"Yes" Melanie responded tightly.

I turned to Jenna, "We need to start talking strategy." I said.

She nodded eagerly, "OK, thank you so much, you have no idea what this means to me."

I smiled, "Believe me, it is my pleasure."

"So" I said about half an hour later in a coffee shop "for your escort…" I rolled my hand a signal for her to talk.

A slight blush appeared on her cheeks, "Well, Tyler Bolton would be perfect - -"

I nodded "Ok"

"But" she began; I knew there would be a 'but', "he would never go with me."

"What?" I questioned, "Why not?"

She gave me a pointed look, "He's the most popular guy in school, to him I'm nothing but invisible." She stated.

A smirk found its way to my lips, "Don't be too sure." I said, "Where does he hang out?" I asked.

She shrugged "I don't know, probably the beach."

I couldn't help but smile. This was going to be fun.

"That's him over there," Jenna pointed out later that day as we strutted along the beach in our new and sexy bikinis, "with those other guys playing with that ball."

I nodded, "OK, remember the plan, we walk past them and make sure they see us. We set up our stuff a bit further away. The point is to get him to come to you. Guys like to feel like they're the ones in charge." I said.

"What if it doesn't work?" She asked nervously.

"It will" I assured her with complete confidence, it always works.

We walked past the group of teenage boys and could sense their eyes on me. I couldn't help but smirk. "And now we wait." I said as we set down on our towels and then laid on them.

Sure enough, precisely seven minutes later, a ball came out from 'nowhere' and landed next to us. Jenna shot up in shock and squealed "Oh my gosh!"

"I am _so_ sorry" one of the guys apologised as he jogged over to us; he was cute – for a teenager. He smiled, "You're Jenna, right?" He asked. I'm assuming that he's Tyler.

She gave him a shy smile. "Right" she responded.

"I'm Tyler" he said. I knew it!

Jenna let out a small giggle, "I know"

I smiled at their interaction, enjoying the sun on my back. I sensed something next to me, opened my eyes. I was greeted with the sight of four feet, I'll admit, it wasn't pretty. Looked up further and saw two teenage boys. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"Do you need us to rub sun tan lotion on you?" One of the boys asked, his tone eager and cocky, and yet nervous.

"Yeah, we're really good at it" the other boy said with a grin.

I know I should have said 'no', but I really needed to re-apply and they were offering. So, I shrugged and said "OK, do my back" and then I undid the tie of my bikini top – I didn't want lines…

"We have a date!" Jenna exclaimed to me over the phone later that night, "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

"My pleasure" I giggled.

**A/N: Yeah, I know, it's been forever – SORRY! I know a lot happened in this chapter but I wanted to get the story moving, it's not going to be a long one. Plus, it's my first story with chapters, so please be nice =] I do hope you enjoyed it though.**


End file.
